Imposing Hearts
by Utau0210
Summary: NOTICE: These are not the characters you think they are!The characters Here are purely my own and my partners. so now that that's out of the way on with the summary. Utau Castelan lost everything dear to her when she was young; Toneriko saton was betrayed by the one person he loved, trusted, and cared about the most,by cruel...
1. polls: Prologue: Toneriko's side

Coming soon to fan fiction.

I'm still writing it with

co-author. So sorry!

Anyways I need you, our readers, to help me with something. My co-author has agreed to put her part in if she gets enough votes from you guys. So…please!Vote!...anyways I'm going to give you a slight sneak peak at how she writes (don't tell or else I'm toast) so I hope you like it and please make her see the light in this. You can just comment on my wall and I'll pass it on to her. Kay so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Bright red is the color of blood when splattered and spilled everywhere. I never saw its color until the night of my fifth birthday. I still have the images in my head. It was caused by the person whom I loved the most; she was more like a mother to me than my actual mother, who didn't have time for me because of her so called "work." The same goes with my father. I had given her a name; Lisa. Why you might ask? Well that was because in our family we weren't allowed to know our servant's names. Both my parents (as well as the rest of the people who worked for them and the guests as well) died by the blazing fire of homemade bombs or of the gunshots embedded into their bodies by the silver gun named Breeze.

Just outside of the burning mansion, I was kneeling down frozen as a statue could ever be. The one who I loved most, Lisa, was right in front of me…pointing Breeze in the direction of my forehead.

"Why?..." was all I could manage to croak out.

"Why? Who knows, kid, maybe I just did it for the fun of it...or the money." She stops for a moment to think, "No, that's not it. Okay you want to know? Well, here's my answer. It's just the way life is. This is because of destiny, no…..fate!" Lisa then squatted down, still aiming her gun at me. I thought about what she said. None of it made any sense to me, not one bit, so I asked,

"Why are you like this? I- I don't understand! Don't be like this! You're…"

"Shut up, brat!" she then started to kick me from her awkward position. I used my arms to bury my head in it and let out a cry. Finally Lisa stopped, but grabbed a fist-full of my hair and yanked it up. Now we were looking each other eye to eye. I soon realized, this was not the Lisa I knew. The one I knew was just a form of disguise. This was the true Lisa. I knew it! I knew I should have never trusted her to begin with! (I never trusted anybody else) My emotions then shattered, and I became someone else. My blood was boiling with anger; no hatred. I guess my eyes were the ones who told Lisa- no, my enemy that I was hungry for revenge. She smiled, lowered her gun down, and calmly spoke, "I love that look in your eyes. I guess they were right about you true killer. And to be quiet honest that's a good thing." I ignored her words and yelled,

"I am going to kill you!" my death target responded,

"Well, I'll be waiting for that day to come kid." She then stopped, pulled out another gun from her bloody maid uniform and continued to speak, "here, you can have this." The gun was tossed onto the ground in front of me. "If you want someone to blame, go blame your mother. It's her fault for my onslaught." I gazed down and studied the texture of it. It was a pitch black color accompanied with a silver streak-like pattern and had the mark of an "X" and two I's. When I looked up, my enemy was gone, leaving nothing, but a trail of bloodied prints on the patched grass. Struggling, I got up from my knees, picked up my mom's gun and followed the trail away from the burning mansion where everyone, even my happiness, was gone. I felt alone and abandoned, now that everyone was gone. The trail lead me into an open-wide evergreen forest. With each step I kept muttering to myself,

"I'm going to kill you." her face was now glued into my mind; everything I had thought about her was all a gigantic act. A lie. At that point in time, I pass out onto the dirt ground my vision fading as well. It was dark and every part of my body was aching. Then I heard voices. One of them was low and deep and the other one sounded familiar. Uncle ted? No, he's dead. I tried to open my eyes and to the left corner of my vision I saw two tall men standing across the room. They stopped talking and one of them turned around. Uncle ted? A few seconds later, my vision became clearer. It was uncle ted! He walked through the room to the bed that I was laying on.

"I want to go home uncle ted. I'm scarred…don't want to be here…" he put his gentle hand on my head and whispered,

"Everything is going to be okay, Toneriko." My eyes started to blur. I didn't know what it was until I felt something wet run down my cheek. I realized I was crying.

The next day was made luminous outside by the sun. I was told to take a certain test. Not only that, I didn't get to see uncle ted until it was all over. Two large men lead me into a huge, white room with some shade of red stain marks. I didn't know what the red, stain marks were, but it looked strangely familiar. One of the large men, whose black shirt sleeves were torn off, handed me my mother's gun. My mother's happy smiles came to me, and then revolved to her dead face. I had to shove the gun into my bloody pants pocket to get the horrifying image away from my head. Tears were on the verge of coming out, but the two men exited the room. I heard a click from the other side of the door. I began to worry. Across the room another man came in and was holding a sharp, but ragged blade. Suddenly a speaker came on with a woman's voice announcing,

"Number 381 versus…err…um…what is the boys name again?" there was a pause. "Oh right versus number 951. Begin!" right that second the scrawny man came charging and swinging the blade at me. I manage to dodge to the right, but he did a quick three hundred and sixty turn and swung the blade at me once more. My blood spilled out from my back, where the knife had struck me. I fell down on my knees and so the skinny guy made a swift turn but tumbled down because of his big feet. I could have laughed at him for that, but the pain had stopped me. This time I got up, but ran away from him. The man had to think fast and made the choice to throw the knife at me. Its blade went into my left leg. I screamed in agony. Enduring the pain, I yanked it out and threw it away from both the dangerous man and myself. But I guess it didn't matter to him because he scuttled at me from behind. Jumping on me, we both fell down. For a while we had to wrestle each other. I ended up having my back against the ground with him, kneeling, on top of me. Pinning me down, the man grabbed my throat and tried to choke me to death. I struggled to get his grip off me but, it was useless until I thought of something. Quickly, I pulled the trigger. The gunshot made a huge bang.

"Awwww!" cried the man as he got up and crouched over to grab his wound. Blood was pouring out of his frail body and landed on the white ground, everywhere. I then noticed my reflection on the ground where the man's puddle of blood was; I was smiling. I was enjoying this moment. Coming to my senses, I remembered I was in a death battle. Its either be killed or kill to live. And I don't plan on dying yet. Not until I've accomplished my goal. As I got up, I walked calmly and carelessly to him knowing full well he couldn't kill me because I was stronger, better. I needed to live, unlike the lowlife trash before me. Number 381 knew what was coming for him. He got up, ran to the other side of the room and started to bang on the door while pleading,

"PLEASE! Somebody! Save me! I don't-" BANG! There was another hole in his body, but this time it was located where his heart was. He turned around and I saw blood gushing out of his mouth and in the area of his heart. He muttered something just before his pupils rolled up to the back of his head. I lowered my gun and just realized what I had done. The speaker came back on with the same woman's voice,

"Victory to number 951 along with his passing." I had just made my first kill. The same two men lead out to the hall and I saw my uncle. I ran up to him and begged for forgiveness. He pulled me away and started talking to me while smiling,

"No, Toneriko. That's great you made your first kill. You've done good thing! Do this every week along with surviving at the end of it and you will become a good, strong, boy."

From that day onward I have always and forever will have nightmares of the lives I have taken with my mother's gun. Uncle always tells me I am doing the right thing though. Because I passed I am now in an organization of professional killers called knights. They hold the most highly talented people who use their special ability or supernatural powers for killings under the rule of the 50 leaders. We are everywhere on this planet, in disguise. We have numbers to show other numbers how strong we are. Number one is known for the god of killing and the strongest of us all. Thirteen years have passed by ever since the day of the incident. Now I, Toneriko Saton, am ranked at number four, born to destroy all weaklings who cross my face.

* * *

So Yeah this is how she writes. It's more interesting later on just please vote yes so you can find out how great an author she is !


	2. Prologue: Utau's side

HHHEEELLLOOO! this is my second story I'm sooooo excited :) I want a lot of reviews but no flaming or any of that other stuff. i Want suggestions and lot's of grammar help. I SUCK AT IT! XD so yeah im pretty much open to reviews. hope you like my story. PLEASE VOTE YES SO MY FRIEND WILL LET ME POST HER PROLOGUE! PRETTY PLEASE!

* * *

My mother was cooking in the kitchen while silently humming to herself. I was in the living room playing with my dolls named Alicia and Aqua meanwhile, my father was reading a Charles Dickens classic on our chocolate, leather couch. It was a regular evening for us Castelans. Evening was a peaceful time for us only this time there wouldn't be a shroud of it; just chaos. Mother was the first one of us to notice it. She had dropped the china plate that had steak and rice on it when she sensed it. When my father saw her face, he instantly put his book down on the nearby coffee table. He got up and ran to her side,

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"Father asked in urgency. Mother didn't say anything for a while. When she finally did all she uttered was one phrase with a worried face,

"They're here."I had no clue what my mom meant or of what was going on. However my father did. He quickly started to pick up my dolls and toys that I had been playing with for a moment, while my mom picked me up roughly while scanning the room. She seemed to be searching for something, until finally she found it. In between the wall and window was a right angle corner that had curtains concealing it making it look like a single wall instead of two separate. Looking back at it I would have never thought of it as a hiding place like my mother had. She rushed forward curving around the table and couch that were in her path. Settling me down, she placed a hand on my cheek and spoke to me in urgency,

"Listen to me Utau, I want you to do exactly as I instruct you okay...Don't come out of this corner no matter what you see or might hear, understand?"

"Yes Mama," I respond confused that my mother was telling me to stay in this small place and sounding slightly alarmed. She then nodded tears flowing from her violet-blue eyes down her porcelain white face. After she wiped her tears away her hands went to the back of her neck. She pulled forward the necklace she had worn since her birth, marriage, and parenthood. It was a simple leather chain but the real beauty of it was its glass accent that inside of it was carved a guardian angel with golden shards outlining its splendor figure. She put it in my small hands and curled my fingers so that it formed into a small fist. Then she said quietly and quickly,

"I want you to keep this Utau. Your father and I wanted to pass this on to you on your birthday but I guess our schedule right now won't let us…..it's always protected me. I hope it'll do the same for you when you're older." The water works began to flow again.

"I'll keep it with me at all times Mama, I promise, so don't cry," I whisper back while giving her a hug. She held me closely and tightly, let me go, and pulled down our cream-colored curtains making the corner look like a part of the wall again. I reposition myself so that I could hug my knees to my chest when I finally get comfortable I sit there waiting. I hear rustling from the movement of my parents trying to make the room seem normal. I hear knocking at the door. Looking though the curtains to where my parents were standing. I saw them looking at each other then scurrying to put things in place one last time. I hear one last knock; a bit more forceful than the last. After some seconds the creamy white door was kicked down with a loud thud.

"Mr. and Mrs. Castelan I know you're in there," Exclaimed a man's voice.

"What do you want?" my father's stone cold voice declared as a average-sized man came inside our house and towards our living room. Even though I could not see him clearly through the curtains his very presence instantly made my hair stands on end.

"Demanding as always Mr. Castelan," he then put on a dead-serious face," do you have the Guardian?" everything was quiet for a moment, until my mother spoke quietly,

"What are you talking about? We don't have what you're looking for!"

"You might be right, but we'll go ahead and take a good look." The man took out a radio and said something in code to it. Suddenly three large men came out from the hallway that connected the front door to the living room before anything else.

"Number four, look around the house as well," the man said as he turned around and went forward a bit towards the hallway.

"Yes sir," Replied a voice that was light and youthful. I saw a silhouette move around. When he came close to where my hiding spot was I realized it was a boy, not a gigantic thug, but a boy. He walked up to my hiding place. I held my breath, scared that if I took even the slightest gulp of air I would be found. He finally walked past me. I let out a small sigh.

"Nothing sir," responded the boy who went by the name number four.

"Tch alright, Toneriko get rid of the evidence." I could hear my mother start to protest, but her voice was lost in the gunshots that I heard. As the gunshots were fired blood splattered over the curtains. My eyes widened as I watched the blood slowly run down from their position. I wanted to scream, go to my parent's side, and most of all see if they were all right, but I need to stay put I had promised to.

"Number four, let's get going. You three! Get moving."

"Yes sir," replied the overly-buff men. I waited for a good solid fifteen minutes before I sprinted out of my hiding spot. I was expecting to see my parent's in front of me and run to their side while they clutched onto me saying it was all right now that everything was over. However they were in front of me. My mother was sprawled on the floor covered in crimson blood that came flooding through an opening in her stomach that seeped into the carpet. It mingled with my father's who was next to her in the same position. Their hands were reaching out to each other, but never touching. I sunk to my knees as tears blurred my vision.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I crawled towards them taking my mother's hand in my right and my father's in my left. That horrible day I hadn't known why my parents got killed, or what "Guardian" meant. Things are different now. It's been at least nine years since my parent's death and this time I will avenge them!


End file.
